nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rene Caisse
L'alba di un grande impegno La vicenda di Rene Caisse ebbe luogo a Bracebridge, nella regione dell'Ontario (Canada), dove nacque nel 1888. Capo infermiera in un ospedale della città, nel 1922 si imbatté in una donna che attendeva nella corsia del suo ospedale: questa signora aveva un seno particolarmente deformato. Rene scoprì che vent'anni prima la paziente, malata di cancro al seno, era stata curata da un tè di erbe, assunto per un lungo periodo, donatogli da un uomo di medicina degli indiani Ojibwa; quest'ultimo avrebbe definito tale tisana: “Una bevanda benedetta che purifica il corpo e lo riporta in armonia col grande spirito”Ludovico Guarneri, La formula di Rene Caisse, Anima Edizioni, 7ª edizione, Milano, 2007. ISBN 978-88-89137-69-7 pag. 20. Incuriosita, Rene decise di sperimentare la bevanda: sua zia, malata terminale di cancro allo stomaco e al fegato, guarì dopo aver assunto la tisana. I primi successi... In collaborazione con il dottor R. O. Fisher, medico che aveva assistito al processo di guarigione della zia dell'infermiera, Rene somministrò la bevanda ad altri malati terminali di cancro, ottenendo esiti positivi. Dopo la decisione di inoculare ai malati il tè per iniezione intramuscolare, si rese conto tuttavia che gli effetti collaterali erano eccessivi. Per questo, dopo esperimenti condotti su topi, vennero distinte le erbe che potevano essere inoculate da quelle che dovevano essere assunte attraverso infusi. Diffusasi in tutta la regione dell'Ontario la fama dell'infermiera, otto medici canadesi inviarono pazienti giudicati terminali alle cure di Rene Op. Cit., pag. 20 . ...e i primi ostacoli Benché i medici dell'Ontario inviassero una petizione al Ministero della Sanità Canadese, chiedendo di prendere in considerazione l'operato di Rene, vennero ben presto inviati due commissari con l'ordine di arrestare la donna per “esercizio della professione medica senza autorizzazione” Op. Cit., pag. 21 . Tuttavia, colpiti dalla collaborazione con la donna dei migliori medici dell'Ontario, i due la misero alla prova: riuscì, tuttavia, a stupirli mantenendo in vita per 52 giorni topi inoculati con il sarcoma di Rous. Grazie a questo episodio, riuscì ad esercitare la sua professione in un appartamento di Toronto Op. Cit., pag. 21 . Successivamente, trasferitasi a Peterborough, in Ontario, evitò un ulteriore ordine di arresto dopo che un poliziotto, ricevuto l'incarico, lesse alcune testimonianze di diversi pazienti sopravvissuti alla cura. In questo modo, Rene ebbe il permesso di curare esclusivamente quei malati che recassero una diagnosi di cancro allo stadio terminale redatta da un medico. Ritorno alla città natale Dopo aver rifiutato una consistente offerta commerciale, nella quale si chiedeva all'infermiera di rivelare la formula dell'infuso in cambio di una somma considerevole e di un vitalizio, le venne offerto a Bracebridge un hotel sequestrato come sua clinica privata: qui guarì sua madre, colpita da un cancro al fegato giudicato inoperabile. Nel 1936, per paura di lasciare i propri pazienti, rifiutò l'invito del dottor Frederick Grant Banting, tra i scopritori dell'insulina, a fare esperimenti presso il suo istituto di ricerca: Banting, infatti, aveva notato che il tè di Rene stimolava il pancreas dei malati di diabete fino a riportarlo alle sue normali funzioni Op. Cit., pag. 22 . Da quel momento, Rene decise di chiamare la sua bevanda “Essiac”, il contrario del suo nome. Nel 1937, tuttavia, Rene diede ai suoi detrattori un'occasione per accusarla: una donna, trasportata d'urgenza alla clinica, morì appena dopo che le fu somministrato l'infuso: l'autopsia avrebbe mostrato che la causa della sua morte era stato un embolo. La vicenda, tuttavia, rese il lavoro di Rene ancora più famoso Op. Cit., pagg. 21-22 . Il sostegno all'Essiac * Nel 1937 furono raccolte 17000 firme affinché il governo riconoscesse l'Essiac come farmaco per il cancro Op. Cit., pag. 22 . * Nello stesso anno una ditta farmaceutica americana offrì a Rene un milione di dollari per la ricetta della tisana, ma ella rifiutò nuovamente Op. Cit., pag. 22 . * Non accettò nemmeno il lavoro offertole dal dottor Wolfer nei suoi laboratori, dopo che questo le aveva dato la possibilità di curare trenta dei suoi pazienti con l'Essiac Op. Cit., pag. 23 . * Il dottor Benjamin Leslie Guyatt, responsabile del dipartimento di anatomia dell'Università di Toronto, testimoniò: * La dottoressa Emma Carson affermò: * Nel 1938 furono raccolte altre 55.000 firme a favore dell'utilizzo dell'Essiac Op. Cit., pag. 23 . La legge Kirby Nel 1938 il nuovo ministro della sanità, il dottor Kirby, istituì la “Royal Cancer Commission”, con lo scopo di valutare rimedi contro il cancro non ufficiali: affinché un determinato farmaco potesse essere preso in considerazione, era necessario che la sua formula fosse rilevata Op.Cit. pag. 24 . La legge Kirby venne approvata, molti medici si rifiutarono di rilasciare ai malati un certificato che diagnosticasse la loro malattia: Rene fu sottoposta a diverse udienze della commissione. 387 suoi ex pazienti decisero di testimoniare in suo favore: solo 49 vennero accolti al processo. Il rapporto finale della commissione fu che: In definitiva, non avendo rivelato la ricetta dell'Essiac, la bevanda non era una cura per il cancro e Caisse doveva chiudere la clinica. Nel 1942 Rene si trasferì a North Bay fino al 1948, dopo la morte di suo marito. Rene Caisse ritorna in scena Nel maggio del 1959, all'età di settant'anni, Rene poté ritornare al servizio dei suoi malati grazie al dottor Charles Brush, titolare del Brush Medical Center di Cambridge (Massachusetts): dopo aver letto un articolo riguardante Rene Caisse sulla rivista americana "True", il medico le propose di lavorare presso il suo istituto, applicando il rimedio naturale ai suoi malati e testando la formula in laboratorio senza necessariamente rivelarla Op. Cit., pag. 26 . Sostennero il dottor Brush e il suo assistente dottor Mc Clure: Dopo che il dottor Brush fu ammonito dall'American Medical Association, nel 1962 Rene tornò a Bracebridge per evitare ulteriori battaglie legali. L'eredità di Rene Il 26 ottobre del 1977 David Fingard, titolare dell'azienda farmaceutica “Resperin”, ottenne da Rene la formula dell'Essiac, promettendo di inaugurare cinque cliniche private in Canada aperte a tutti, poveri compresi. La Resperin ottenne dal ministero per la Salute e il Benessere la possibilità di utilizzare l'Essiac per i malati terminali di cancro: molti medici parteciparono al progetto Op. Cit., pag. 28 . Alla morte di Rene, nel 1978, il governo canadese interruppe gli esperimenti della Resperin giudicandoli inutili perché mal controllati: il dottor Brush, testimone oculare dell'accordo tra Rene e Fingard, aveva scoperto infatti che la preparazione della bevanda non era scrupolosa, mentre gli ingredienti non erano selezionati. Dopo il blocco da parte del governo canadese, l'Essiac non avrebbe potuto più essere venduto. Oltre Fingard, altre due persone ricevettero la ricetta della tisana dalle mani stesse di Rene: l'infermiera Mary Mcpherson, per vent'anni assistente di Rene, che diede la formula al dottor Glum, e a Gilbert Blondin, la cui moglie era stata curata dall'Essiac Op. Cit., pagg. 29-31 . Note Bibliografia * Curti R., "Herbarium", Diakronia edizioni, Vigevano (PV), 1988, 239 pagine * Chopra D., "Guarirsi da dentro", Sperling & Kupfer, Milano, 1992, 270 pagine * Desylva, "Essiac and the treatment of cancer", Common Ground, 1992 * Desylva, "The Caisse Formula Revisited", Common Ground, winter 1992-93 * Glum G.L. , “Essiac added 18 years to her mother’s life”, The Bracebridge Examiner, 6 febbraio 1991 * Glum G.L. , "The Calling of an Angel", Silent Walker Publishing, 1998 * Lad V., Frawley D., "Medicina Ayurveda", Red edizioni, Como, 1990, 239 pagine * Ludovico Guarneri, La formula di Rene Caisse, Anima Edizioni, 7ª edizione, Milano, 2007, 112 pagine * Majchrowicz M., "Essiac", rivista online PubMed, 1995 * Moss R. "The indipendent consumer's guide to non toxic treatment and prevention", PhD, prima edizione, ottobre 1996 * Negri G., "Nuovo Erbario Figurato", Hoepli, Milano, 2010, 556 pagine * Olsen C. "Essiac a native cancer remedy", Kali press, USA, 1996 * Robinson E., “Essiac: Nature's Cure For Cancer”, intervista al dottor G. Glum, Wildfire magazine, Volume 6 n°1, pubblicato da “The Bear Tribe Medicine Society”, P.O. Box 9167, Spokane, Washington 99209 * Sheila Snow, “Old Ontario Remedies-1922: Rene Caisse ESSIAC", Canadian Journal of Herbalism, luglio 1991 * Snow S. "The Essence of Essiac", 1994, 136 pagine * Thomas R., "Rapporto Caisse - la vera storia di un infuso canadese contro il cancro e delle migliaia di vite che esso continua a salvare", La Goliardica Pavese, 1997, 199 pagine * Thich Nhat Hanh, "Lo splendore del loto", Ubaldini Editore, 1994, Roma, 144 pagine * Walters R., "Options. The alternative Cancer Therapy", 1993, Avery Publishing Group, Garden City Park, NY * Zick S.M., Sen A., Feng Y., Green J., Olatunde S., Boon H., "Trial of Essiac to ascertain its effect in women with breast cancer (TEA-BC)", rivista online PubMed, J Altern Complement Med. 2006 Dec Collegamenti interni * Essiac * Ojibway * Terapie alternative per il cancro Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Erboristica Categoria:Nativi americani Categoria:Terapie alternative contro il cancro